cursed
by Potatoe Man
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is a normal kid living in a country town. that is until the killings begin and he begins to get nightmares that describe exactly how the victims are killed. now he is beginning to change, and no one can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

-I own nun of the Percy Jackson series, only the fanfiction-

Cursed

By: Potatoe Man

Chapter 1

"Nico! Wake up, it's time for school!" I groan at the very thought of getting up. Every morning my sister Bianca wakes me up and every morning I ignore her first attempted. This morning however, both her and my sister Hazel decide I need to wake up faster. After a minute of me not answering they both bust in and Hazel rips my blanket off me. When the blanket is gone Bianca takes the bowl in her hands and dumps half a gallon of water on me. I felt the ice that she had in there run over my skin as the cold water seeps into my bed sheets. I gult forward and scream, "What the hell!" I grab back my blanket and wrap myself up tightly. "You up now? Good, because we have to get to school so we get this suspension thing figured out." Hazel says coldly. See, I got into some trouble when this kid travis made a joke about Hazel being a whore, so I high fived him, in the face, with my fist. Hazel then slapped me and told me she could fight her own battles. Well travis went and told on me like a kindergartener and said I attacked him without cause.

Now I not only wanted to punch him again, I was also facing suspension for 'miss orderly conduct' or watever. We had to go into the office and give our sides of the story so they can have a proper understanding of the situation. They were also bringing in witnesses to the scene to get other stories of what happened. Luckily most of the people there knew me and are honest. My sisters stormed out of the room and I got up and slowly got dressed. The ice water had seeped into my bones and was making me slower than normal. After getting dressed I walked down to the kitchen where my sisters were standing, ready to leave. Bianca tossed my a plastic bag with a bagel and cream cheese in it and said, "Eat on the way, let's go." We exited the house and got into the car.

It only took twenty minutes to get to school so we went into the office building and entered principal Chiron's office. He looks up from his paper work and beckons me into the seat in front of him. "So, Mr. Di Angelo. I hear you….. Let's call it inflicted harm, on Mr. Travis Stoll yesterday evening. I would like you to tell me, in your words, what happened in that confrontation." said Chiron camly. I told him my side of the story how I, and everyone besides Travis, saw it. After I was finished he sat his chin on his knuckles and looked lost in thought. Finally his eyes cleared and sat up straight. "I do not condone the use of violence to solve your problems Mr. Di Angelo. However, seeing as travis provoked you, I'll let you off with a warning. No more fighting. You're a good kid with lots of friends who doesn't need to be swept up in violence. Do I make myself clear Nico?" he asked. "Yes sir." I answer. Chiron was the best. He was fair, kind, and tried to get everyone out of trouble if he could help it. He especially liked me because I apparently act just like he did when he was younger. We left the office as the bell rang for the start of classes. "See! That wasn't that hard was it? See you at lunch."bianca said as she walked away with her friends. Hazel rolled her eyes and walked away.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Mostly I drew in my note pad while the teachers talked and packed up with everyone else when the bell rang. The teachers didn't care because even when I'm not paying full attention I get A's in all my classes. Well, except P.E.. I am the skinniest person in my class and we're one of those 'climb the rope and ring the bell' type schools. Those don't really mix well. I get an F even when I try, and believe me I've tried. It's my junior year and I still can't even do a push up. My sixth period is Chemistry and I sit next to Connor Stoll, Travis's brother. I sat down and he smiled at me. Even though his brother is a total douche, Connor and me were very close friends. Hence why after class he pulled me aside and said, "so there's this party happening at the old warehouse if you want to come. Don't worry, it's a small one and Travis won't be there." he said anticipating my comment before I said it. Even though I have a lot of friends i'm a very anti-social person. I usually avoid parties and gatherings do to the amount of people usually there. "I don't know. You know i'm not the type for parties." I say nervously. Sure, I could deck a senior no problem, but put me in a crowd of normal teenage party goers and I'll cower in a corner. "Don't worry so much. It's your junior year, you should be having fun and going to parties. Have a life and make mistakes." he replied smoothly. I don't know why I even considered it, but when he put it like that, maybe one party wouldn't kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

After I get home I do my the homework I didn't do at lunch, eat dinner and go to leave. Connor said the party started at 5:00 and ended at 9:00. I reach the door and Bianca steps in front of it. "Where are you going?" she asks suspiciously. "Well. It's not a school night so Connor invited my to a party. I thought I would go and have a good time." I say crossing my arms defensively. "OK. No, seriously. where are you going. You never go to parties or get togethers. You didn't even come to the showing of 'Midnight Horror' because the movie theater was packed." she said with raised eyebrows. "Well maybe I decided to enjoy my junior year like a normal kid. You know, go to parties, get drunk, have hot steamy sex with random people and maybe do some drugs while I'm at it." I say, over sarcastically. She looks me in the eye and then pats me on the shoulder and says, "OK. Have fun.", and walks away. I sit there a little stunned. So she wouldn't believe I was going to a party with friends but when I bring up drugs, sex, and alcohol she's totally fine with it. Well now I know my sister is crazy. I leave the house and start walking.

I would use the car but somebody (*cough*, Bianca,*cough*) won't let me get a driver's license. Something about, 'you're not ready for this kind of thing'. I'm almost eighteen years old, you would think that qualified me as ready to drive a damn car. So I was stuck walking to a party three city blocks away. We live in something halfway between a large town and a small city. There's a large forest near our house that actually leads to the warehouse where the party is, but I don't really want to walk in a forest by myself. It's not that I'm afraid of the dark or animals, It's just that I'm not partial to being stranded in a dark forest and unable to escape. I also don't like the thoughts of people hiding behind trees that I get when I walk near the place. I look up and see that the moon has come out early tonight. The full moon shined brightly in the setting sun. the moon looked closer than usual, making it seem larger.

I walked until I came to the warehouse. The party seemed to have started already because there was music playing loudly and people coming in and out of the main doors. Connor was standing by the door when he saw me. He walked over and handed me one of the two cups in his hands. "Here, drink this. It'll help calm you down a bit since there are more people here than I expected." I look at the cup questionably. Connor rolls his eyes. "Relaix. It's just fruit punch. I know you don't drink alcohol." I lift the cup hesitantly to my lips and take a small swig. The was sweet with a slightly bitter taste, but all in all was pretty OK. I put it back to my lips and downed the rest of it. It did calm me a bit. Connor grabbed my arm and led me through the crowd of party goers. The place was packed like he had said. The only place that seemed open enough to walk comfortably in was the dance floor and there was no way I was going to go over there. He led me over to a corner of the room that wasn't completely crowded and I plopped in a recliner that someone had brought. As I sat there connor took a swig of his drink and nearly spat it onto the floor. "Uuuggghhh! That's way to sweet for my taste. I swore I-" His eyes widened and he looked at me. "Oops."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

"Oops what?" I say sitting up. He was looking anywhere but me. "I put a little bit of, um, alcohol in my drink." I furl my eyebrows in confusion. "So?" he tugs on his shirt like I'm going to punch him. "I accidentally gave you my drink." he says, sliding back a step. The bitter taste of the drink comes back up my throat at his words. The last time I had consumed any alcohol someone snuck it into my drink and I spent an entire hour puking my guts out. I started to taste bile in my mouth as I ran out the door with connor at my heels. I made it all the way outside and upchucked in a nearby trash can. As I puked into the trash can Connor was shooting off a constant stream of apologies that I couldn't keep up with.

After I felt sure I wasn't going to puke all over him, I turned to Connor and said, "Dude, It's fine. Really. It was a simple mistake." He looked like he had just shot someone. "Are you sure? I should have checked to make sure it was yours. I feel so stupid!" I step forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously, It's fine. I think I'll go home though. I'm going to have a headache in twenty minutes and I want to lay down before that happens." I try to say it lightly, but I sound like I just drank a bunch of salt water and it ruins the affect. "OK. Do you want me to drive you home?" he asks sounding worried. "No, I'm fine. There's a shortcut to my house from here. I can be there in fifteen minutes. Besides, motion and me with alcohol don't mix. I'll probably vomit all over your car." He looks like he's going to argue but stops himself. "OK. just be carefull. I don't want to wake up monday morning and find you've gone missing. Two people have already disappeared this year and I don't really want to make it three." He says seriously. I nodded my head and started walking away.

The two people in question were both students at my high school. Their bodies were never found but the crime scenes were covered in their blood. One happened in early january and the other in late april. The scenes themselves were classified as animal attacks, but no one knows what kind of animal it is. An expert on predator attacks says that based on the size of the claw marks the animal was close to the size of a bear. But where we live there are no bear populations so everyone is baffled with no explanation. I reach the forest and realize that it is already dark. I shiver as I remember the gruesome scenes of the missing teens. I pull myself together and venture into the dark forest with the full moon as my only source of light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

I enter the forest and immediately trip over a log. Not the most graceful of moonlit walks through the forest. I get up, brush myself off and continue on my way, making sure to watch the ground carefully. As I walk through the trees I can't help but think about the students who were attacked. They had had their whole lives ahead of them and now they will never get to see where life would have taken them. But that is all that life is. It's a fragile line in time where if even the smallest thing happens, it will break and disappear like it was never there. The attacks seemed like the most random things in the world, but to the victims and their families, they were the end of a life that could have meant something.

My eyes adjust a little to the dark so that I can see a little better than before. I look to my left and see the first house of my street through the trees. As I began to walk towards the road I notice that the woods are eerily silent. Usually the forest is full of the noise of squirrels and other small animals running around or the chirping of crickets and the 'whooo' of an owl or two, but tonight all is quiet. I began to walk a little faster so I could leave the silents behind and get home. Only then do I hear it. The soft, almost inaudible, sound of large paws on the damp dirt. I turn around and it stops. I search for any sign of movement or a sound but the trees had once again become silent. I turn face the street again only to turn abruptly back around at the sound of a deep, blood curdling growl. I freeze when I see it.

A large shape rising from the shadows, bright yellow eyes anchoring my feet to the ground. It rises on its hind legs and lifts its muzzle up to the sky. It releases an unholy sound that would give the toughest biker gang in the world nightmares. It stops howling abruptly when I take a slow step back and snap a twig under my foot. It turns those big yellow eyes back to me and moves forward. It takes a step and I realize that it's not on its hind legs, It only has two legs. The animal in front of me walked forward like it was stalking me, waiting for me to run. It's arms were covered in thick fur and each, were those fingers, had inch long claws that looked like they could tear me to shreds. The creature stepped into the pale moonlight and what I saw made me take another step backwards. It looked like a wolf had had a child with a human and that child had been given steroids. Its chest was lean and toned with hidden muscles. Its arms were each half the size of my waist and rippled with biceps, triceps and any other muscles that ended in 'ceps'. Its muzzle was coated in fresh blood that I could smell from where I was standing and its claws had chunks of what I could only assume was flesh dangling from them. It looked to be about seven feet tall. I took another step back and found myself against a tree.

The thing rushed forward at my movement and I ducked out of the way as it ranked its claws against the tree where I had been standing. It turned faster than I would have thought possible and smashed the back oh its hand into my stomach, throwing me farther away from him. I landed with a sickening 'crunch' and felt torrents of pain spread from my arm into my shoulder. I screamed out in agony and the creature whined in pain from the frequency I produced. It got over it quickly and lunged at me. I rolled out of the way but a second too late. The wolf ranked its claws over my back and I felt searing pain spread through my body. It felt like I was dieing from pain and I was being sucked into an eternal blackness. I couldn't help but think 'so this is how I die. Just like the other two teens before me. My life ended before it really began.' I heard the thing step closer and I knew my end was near. I felt the heat of its breath on the back of my neck and smelled the foul stink of death and dog breath. Then I heard it. The unmistakeable sound of an arrow whistling through the air. The sound of metal embedding itself into flesh. The sound of an injured animal running of to either die or lick its wounds. I received and recognized these sounds but couldn't make sense of them. Then I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders and under my legs and lift me easily. I felt the movement as someone carried me onto the street and towards my house. But I didn't stay conches long enough to see us make it there. The pain overwhelmed me and I blacked out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

I wake up and what's the first thing I notice? The smell! The scent of latex gloves, medicine, chemicals and gift shops. I hate hospitals! It's not just the smell but the sounds and the feeling of dread that radiates off the walls. It's enough to make me want to cry, puke and cower all at the same time. Then I register the pain in my arm as I move to look around. The ache is dulled but still painful. I gasp as I put pressure on it and I hear someone's feet scurry across the floor. "Oh my god, you're awake! Careful with the arm, it's broken." I hear someone else enter the room and rush over. They jump on me and hug the breath out of my lungs. The ache flares and I gasp out in white hot pain. "Oh! Sorry," they pull back gently and the pain subsides. By now I can tell it's my sisters who are in the room and not random people. My mind is still a little groggy, "I'm just so glad you're awake. When Percy brought you home with a broken arm and bleeding we didn't know what to do. We just got in the car and drove you to the emergency room as fast as we could." Hazel started to cry as she talked while Bianca just stood there staring at me blankly.

Bianca never cried over anything. Whenever a pet of ours died, Hazel and I would cry over our loss while Bianca told us to get over it and went to get a milkshake. She didn't show her emotions out in the open where she could get hurt because of them. She hide everything inside and let nobody in. she was most likely the reason we got her so fast. She was the calm in the midst of any storm. When Hazel mentioned Percy's name I was confused. Why was Percy out in the woods to begin with. How did he chase that…. I can't remember what happened. What had attacked me. What had broken my arm and- I suddenly remember the pain of sharp claws rake across my back. My warm blood falling from the wounds and soaking my shirt. I see the muzzle of a large animal covered in fresh blood. Bright yellow eyes piercing my soul and anchoring me to the ground. "The animal that attacked those other teens. That's what attacked me last night. It was some sort of…... I don't know. Giant wolf? It was covered in fresh blood. Was there another attack last night besides me?" I ask, scarred for the answer. Hazel and Bianca glance at each other with worried looks. "Octavian was found in the woods. Whatever attacked him didn't stop to eat the body. It was like the animal only killed him to kill. It wasn't looking for food." Bianca replies. She looks at Hazel and they have a silent conversation with each other. Hazel nods and turns back to me. "Nico. this all happened two days ago." She says softly.

Two days? That's not possible. It feels like everything just happened last night. And not only have I been out for two days, but now Octavian is dead. I mean, he wasn't the nicest guy in the world but he didn't deserve to die. And why would the...wolf leave a perfectly good kill to waste and go to find another thing to kill. It didn't make any I could mention any of this I got hit in the face with a potent smell. It was deliciously mouth watering. I got out of bed and walked to the door. My sisters exchanged panicked looks until I muttered, "food." They smiled and lead me out of the room.

We got to the cafeteria and I was bombarded with smells of food that I wanted in my mouth. My sisters lead me over to a little vegetarian counter and started browsing the options. We had all become vegetarian when our step dad had had our pet cow slaughtered and put in our fridge. We had all hated him for it and my mother divorced him a year later. Three years after that she passed away from cancer and Hazel and I were legally adopted by bianca since she was about nineteen when it happened. She is now twenty-one and still trying to pass senior year. She had failed all her classes since freshman year and is still trying to make up the points to graduate. They each get a lettuce wrap and Bianca turns to me. "What are you in the mood for?" I look at the food in the counter and wrinkle my nose. Nun of the food looked very appetizing. "You know what, why don't you guys go find a table and I'll continue looking for something appealing. Luckily I still have my wallet." I say, still looking for something that looks good. "Sure. don't take too long though. And call one of us over if you need help carrying something. You were out for almost three days and you have a broken arm. That plus hunger don't add up well." Hazel says and drifts off with Bianca to find a table. I continue to look over the veggy food choices when I smell something mouth watering. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I open my eyes and find myself in front of a different food counter. This one had steaks and sausages. It had ham, fish, ribs, chicken and turkey. It was covered in different meats prepared in different ways. I literally began to drool as I stare at bloody steaks and glazed hams. A man walks up and asks, "How may I help you?" I quickly wipe away the drool dribbling down my chin and say, "Um, yes. How much would a plate of everything cost?"

I walk over to the table my sisters are sitting at and put down my three plates of various meats. Both their eyes widen as I gulp down one plate at a time with no care in the world for the manners my mother taught me. As I swallowed the last of my meal I realize neither of them had even finished their lettuce wraps. I grab a napkin and wipe my face clean of the greasy fat that covered it. Bianca looked at me and muttered, "well you were hungry. The meat is new by the way." I look down, feeling a little self conscious. "I was just so hungry and it all smelled so good that before I knew what happened I was ordering everything." I say still looking down. "Hey. we're not made. If you want to eat meat that's your choice. You don't have to be a vegetarian if you don't want to be." Bianca says reassuringly. "Just please don't eat like a ravaged wolf if you are going to eat meat." after she says it she face palms herself. "Sorry. Bad choice of words." I smile reassuringly. "It's fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

After the doctors checked my vitals and all that, I was able to go home. On the way to the house I had Bianca pull into a drive through so I could get more food. After we got home I raided the kitchen for more food but there wasn't any meat so I didn't eat much. I was just soooo hungry all the time. It was like whatever I ate went into a black hole and never made it to my stomach. Not only was I hungry but I could also smell food being prepared in the surrounding area. It was like a thirsty man could hear running water but couldn't find the source. My vision had also increased. I had always had twenty-twenty vision, but now it felt like I had forty-forty vision. I could read a postage stamp at fifty paces. I could see every fiber of the outfit of someone in front of me. I also had an increase in hearing. I heard everything around me, including all the things I couldn't hear before.I could hear small creatures shuffling around in the forest from my window. I could hear bugs crawling through the walls in search of food. I found a mouse nest under the house because I could hear the babies moving across the dirt. Besides the around the clock hunger, my sharpened senses were actually really cool. I don't know how it happened but I had changed since the attack. Like the near death experience had unlocked my senses true potential.

That night I had trouble falling asleep. I was just so widely awake. After getting comfortable I closed my eyes to force myself asleep. After five minutes of sitting there and not falling asleep I decided to tire out my brain and think about math problems. Call me crazy, but it works to tire out an overly awake brain. After a minute of doing this I was drifting off into sleep. I started to dream about leaving my room. I got out of bed and walked down the hall and down the stairs. I went to the door and walk out into the night. I stalk across the grass and into the woods. Why would I dream of going back into the woods? I move silently through the trees and hear a noise. It's the coyote pack that always travels through the forest at night. I always hear them howling at the moon once it comes up into the sky. They began to howl I I start to get…. Territorial? A fierce growl rips through my chest and everything goes silent. Did I just growl? The coyotes start up again and I run through the trees until I come upon them. They stop howling and turn to face me. There are twenty of them and they all start to growl at the same time. I should have been terrified, but instead I felt angered. How dare they come onto my land and look for food. This is my territory and nothing else is allowed here. I growl threateningly and some of them cringe away. The rest lunged at me and I rushed forward. What kind of idiot does that? Apparently this kind of idiot because I meet them all head on and began swatting at their heads and torsos with my claws. Wait…. Claws? One bit into my leg and I howled in agony. Literally! I howled! I brought my claws down and slashed some flesh from his body. I brought my other fist down and snapped another's neck like a twig.

I tore my way through the pack and they began to run away. I had killed ten of them and the rest had retreated into the trees. I howled up at the full moon in victory. After that I ran through the forest and explored the smallest things. I smelled the sappy bark of trees and heard the smaller animals run in fear of my presence. A deer ran passed me and I grabbed its back leg and slaughtered it where it stood. I tore the meat from the bone with my teeth ravenously. I stopped eating when I heard a noise. Footsteps were echoing off the trees. I throw the carcase aside and stalk towards the more interesting noise. I step between two trees and see two people on top of each other on a blanket. The one on the bottom seems to be a moaning female while the one on top is male. They were desecrating my territory with their ravenous teenage hormones. I growled fiercely and they both jump away from each other. The girl screams and the boy tries to make a run for it. I lunge and swipe at him with my claws and feel his soft flesh give way from their sharpness. He fell to the ground grasping his bleeding throat and gasping for air. The girl screamed again and started running for her life. My primal instincts started up and I gave chase. She almost made it to the street but I caught her. She continued to scream as I dragged her back into the woods so I silenced her with a swipe of my fell silent and I dragged her back to where her mate was lying and laid her next to him.

I studied their faces and realized that I know them. They are Silena Beauregard and her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf. I didn't know them personally but I still knew them. I left them where they were and headed home. I passed the creek near my house and jumped in. The water washed away the blood from my body and gave my wounds fresh relief. I left the water and headed home. I entered the house and walked up stairs. I walked to my room and got into bed and fell asleep inside a dream. I woke up that morning and realized something. Why was my bed wet? Oh god, Did I wet the bed?! I hadn't done that since I was a little kid. But it was different than before. My bed smelled like wet dog more than anything else, and the sheets had mud on them. In fact, I was covered in mud. I got up and something got my attention. There were muddy footprints leading straight to my bed. I walk across my room and walked through my open door. The footprints lead all the way down the hallway and towards the stairs. With every step the prints seemed to change and grow. I make it down the stairs and the print change from simplehuman to large paw like prints that lead all the way to the door and down the porch. On the porch there was a pile of white cloth and plaster. I look down at my arm and realize that my cast is on the porch. I flex my arm and it feels fine. My arm had healed in a little more than three days. I look back at the paw prints and mutter, "What's happening to me?"followed by me crumpling to the floor, blacking out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

I came to in my bed. Apparently someone had carried me up the stairs and to my room. I sit up and find clean clothes that are folded at the edge of my bed. I look down and find the footprints are gone and I'm cleared of mud. The only evidence of what had happened was the fact that I didn't have a cast on. I put the clothes on and go down stairs. When I had woken up before it had still been dark. Now the sun was slightly up and I heard my sisters grunt awake from the sounds of their alarm clocks. That's weird. If they're still asleep, then who carried me back to bed and set out clothes? I walk into the kitchen and find bacon, ham, sausages, pancakes, fresh fruit, oatmeal and orange juice on the table. There was also an omelet at the seat I usually sit at. As I stare at the food, wondering where it all came from and who made it, my sisters come down the stairs and stop at the sight of me and the food.

Bianca stares at me while Hazel's head turns from the food to me to the food again. "Wow Nico! Not only are you up early but you made breakfast too!" I don't understand half of what's happening. First I'm attacked by mutated wolf, then I have a dream slash not a dream about going back into the forest and killing coyotes, a deer and two of my classmates. The next thing I know, all evidence of the night's events are gone and there is delicious looking food on the table. "I- I didn't- I mean I don't know where-." Both my sisters look at me and seem to notice for the first time that I wasn't wearing my cast and I wasn't cringing in pain every time I moved it. "Why are you out of your cast? The doctor said it would be about a month or two before you fully recovered." said Bianca worriedly. Hazel came over and grabbed my arm. She started inspecting it with a keen eye, flipping it over to look at the other side. Hazel wanted to be a veterinarian after she graduates, so she sometimes uses stray dogs, or me, to practice on. She has studied the anatomy of certain monkeys so she uses me as a test subject since the anatomy of humans is closely related to that of monkeys. She bends my arm at the elbow and taps the place where the fracture was. I simply stand there and let her do her thing since I was used to her doing it anyway.

Usually she has me try to stand in what she calls 'monkey stance' so her tests are a little more accurate but she didn't really care about that at the moment and I wasn't in the mood to hunch up and hang my arms out a little. After she seemed satisfied that she couldn't find anything wrong she dropped my arm and went behind me. She pulled up the back of my shirt and put her hands on my back. "HEY! Your hands are _Freezing_. Do you hold them in an ice chest all night long or what?" I ask, cringing away from her hands. She grabs my shoulder to stop me from moving. "Don't be such a whiner. I just wanted to check something." she starts moving her fingers gently over my back where I had been slashed. Where her fingers touch the places the claws had dug into my flesh the skin started to tingle. After she finished doing whatever she was doing she let go and I pulled my shirt back down.

Bianca looks at hazel and says, "what was that about?" Hazel points to my arm and says, "His arm isn't broken. I can't even feel a fissure where the bone snapped. The gashes on his back are also gone completely. There is no scar tissue or even a mark to show that there was any cuts to begin with. He has completely healed over night." Biancas eyes widen in shock. Somewhere in the house another alarm goes off and Hazel jumps towards the door. "Crap! We're going to be late for school!" of course she would be more worried about school then her own brother soddenly being able to heal faster than anyone alive. Oh no, school was much more important! In case anyone didn't catch that, it was **sarcasm**! We all grab some food and run out the door because god forbid we're late for school after I was out cold for two days and I might have killed two innocent people last night as I pranced through the woods. This was starting off as a great day! More _**sarcasm!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

The whole day my sister's kept Glancing at me from across the cafeteria, some classes, the days swim meet and on the way home from the front seats. They watched me with expressions like I was going to sprout another head. When we got home I went to my room and finished up my homework. As soon as I was done hazel came in and sat on my bed. "What happened at the party you went to? Did someone give you drugs? Is there a new type of drug that makes you heal faster? And if so, where did they get it and why did you take it?" She started spouting off so fast I could barely keep up. "Wow, wow! First off. Slow down and talk normally. Secondly, why are you going on about drugs. No, I didn't take any drugs and I will _never_ take drugs. There also isn't any kind of drug, prescription or not, that can make you heal _that_ fast. And do you think I would even accept an _aspirin_ from a stranger. You should know me better than that." I say in reply to her questions. She looks a little doubtful but accepts my answer and leaves my room.

I follow her down stairs and go to the living room. I sit down in my chair and turn on the T.V.. Apparently Bianca was the last one watching T.V. because she's the only one in the house who watches the news. There was a reporter standing beside a tree talking over a crowed of people. I was about to change the channel when he said, "The police are unsure if it is the same animal that attacked the poor teens, but they believe that, do to the claw marks on both victims, it might be of the same species. The only evidence found to suggest that the animal is not the same as the first three attacks is that the pawprints around the scene seem to be smaller than the ones found at the other scenes. Another difference is the bodies themselves. At the other scenes the bodies were either gone or stashed in thick bushes while here they are still out in the open. A trail of blood shows that the female victim tried to run from the animal and it tracked her to a point just fifteen feet from the street. The creature then dragged the body back to this spot and pulled her up next to the male victim. So far, there are no leads to where the animal went or where it might be living. If anyone has seen any kind of large animals returning to a specific spot, please let us know. Give the police your statement and the families of the victims peace of mind that the animals can't hurt another family." he said solemnly.

Two pictures appeared on the screen and I got an unsettling feeling in the pit of my Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf gazed back at me from the television. They were each individual pictures that were in last years yearbook. They hadn't changed much over the summer so you could tell exactly who they were. I felt like dieing. I had slaughtered two people last night like an animal, and, according to the police, I was an animal. I couldn't take it any more. I jump up, turned off the T.V. and grabbed my jacket. I grabbed the shopping list off the counter and left the house. I couldn't sit and do nothing with the feeling dread whaling down on me. I walk to the town supermarket and bought some groceries for the house. I go to take a shortcut through an alleyway between the ice cream parlor and the thrift shop when I run into two of my least favorite people. It would have been fine if it was just Travis because I could just walk away or punch him again. But Travis with Luke was a different story.

See, Travis, Connor and Luke all had the same father who had slept with two different women, one more than once, hence Travis _and_ Connor, and left town. The two women, feeling bad for each other, became friends and help each other raise the boys. Even though they were all raised the same way, Luke began to take on a darker damier then his half brothers, he became the town bully who picked on anyone who couldn't stand up for themselves. When they were younger Travis practically attached himself to Luck. he started following him around Like a trained dog and eventually started helping him jump anyone who insulted him, or he simply believed they deserved it. Now I walked into the alley where they just so happen to be whaling on another young kid. He fell to the ground and they started kicking him in the sides.

Anger started to boil in my chest as they mercilessly beat up an innocent teen who was on the floor. What kind of coward would kick someone when they're on the floor crying out in pain. I put my groceries down and run over to pull them off. I tug of Travis and he goes flying from the force. I shove Luke into a wall and help the poor kid to his feet. "Get out of here." I say gently. He nods in thanks and limps off at a fast pace. Luke steps forward, the scar on his face glinting in the pale light. "You should learn to mind your own business, Di Angelo. Now you have to receive what was left of his punishment." He says with a sneer. I hear Travis move behind me. I scowl fiercely at the scared face in front of me. No one knows where the scar came from. He just showed up at school after summer vacation and there it was, almost all the way down his face. It had a strange silver tone to the scar tissue that gleamed in direct sunlight. I felt a hand grip my arm and Luke lunged forward. Before I could think my instincts kicked into overdrive. I side stepped luke Luke and pulled Travis forward. They collided and I step back. They got back to their feet and Travis rushed at me. He brought he fist back and push it forward with all his strength. My hand shot up and Intercepted it before it could hit me in the face. His eyes widened at the speed of the movement and then at the pain of my hand breaking two of his fingers as I smashed them in my fist. I felt the bones break under the presser. I pushed his fist back and forced it into his own face. He fell to the floor and Luke leaped forward. I kicked off a crate that was sitting next to me and I was flying through the air the next second. I landed behind the startled Luke. He turned towards me and I brought my foot up and kicked him in the chest. He flew back and smashed into the inside of a dumpster. The lids closed on top like they did in the movies.

I stood there for a second, to shocked to move. I got over the initial shock and grabbed my bags and ran. I ran all the way home and didn't even break a sweat. I opened the door and went inside. Both my sisters came into the hallway and said simultaneously, _**"Where have you been!"**_ I held up the bags of produce and cleaning supplies. "shopping." I say weakly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

After the Luke incident, three weeks went by without a problem. I hadn't had any sort of dreams or walking around at night. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Of course that of all times is when things go bezerk all over again. As the full moon came closer, my senses started to increase in strength. I started to recognize people by the sound of their footsteps as they walked or their smell as the wind drifted in my direction. In P.E. I could barely keep myself from turning heels and running from the odor of teenage hormones and sweat. I could smell literally everything and recognize any sent in an instant. My hearing was a little more irritating because at school I could hear the bathroom on the first floor flush when I was on the third floor. I walked by the band room the other day and fell to the floor grabbing my head in pain all because one of the flute players was trying to see how high they could go on the instrument.

My sisters started to have the same worried looks from beforem, but they had been intensified by ten. They looked like they thought I was going to explode or something. I started locking myself in my room at night because I was afraid I was going to kill more innocent people. One night I was so exhausted I fell asleep the instant I hit the bed. The moment I closed my eyes they flew open once again. I stood up and went over to the door. I started to reach for the doorknob when I noticed something. There was a poster on the door that hadn't been there before. I tried to look around the room but found I couldn't move my head. I opened the door and walked down the hall. I could have sworn I locked my door before going to sleep. As I walk along the hall I realized the design of the place was all wrong. My house had an enclosed staircase, not an open hall with a railing trailing down the stairs. I put my hand on the railing as I walked and started to descend the stairs. With every step I take I realize more fully that this isn't my house. In fact, I think I know this house. I came here once to see Connor. This is Connor and travis's house. What was I doing here?

I looked down at my hand as I took my last step off the stairs. It seemed to be elongating and growing larger. My nails started to lengthen and hair started to grow on the back of my hand. I reached the door and stepped outside. I looked up to see the moon coming out from behind the clouds. The moon was only at the waxing crescent phase but it shone brightly. I start jogging towards the woods to the right of the house. As I get closer I start removing my clothes. I reach the woods and I am no longer wearing anything. But that doesn't really matter when I start growing hair all over my body. My legs stretched upward and my torso begins to broaden. I feel my face lengthen and my teeth grow sharp and long. My ears lift towards the top of my head and become long and pointed. I move deeper into the woods and hear a howl in the distance. I began to run towards the sound, feeling like I had to get there quickly.

I reach a clearing that seems familiar, but I don't know why. I stop in front of a pile of large boulders and wait. Movement above me makes me quickly snap my head upwards. On the top of the boulders stands a wolf that is at least a foot taller than me. I start to become jealous that he is still taller than me. Wait. why am I _still_ jealous? I've never even seen this wolf before. The wolf steps into the light of the moon and I see a slightly unnoticable line, like a scar, going down most of its face. Why did that seem so familiar? The wolf opened its mouth and a series of growls and grunts came out of his chest. Even weirder was the fact that I understood them. "I knew I smelt another in our territory. I just didn't expect it to be that _weakling._ I thought you said he wouldn't be able to make the evolution?" I growled back in response. " He didn't have the smell in his blood. I've made it a habit to get into fights with him just to make him bleed and check to see if the situation has changed. There wasn't any trace of it the last time I was close to him while he bleed from the knuckles after punching me in the face."

The larger wolf snarled and jumped down from his perch. The ground gave way a little under the force of the fall combined with his weight. He stood up and walked over to me. "then what has changed. I know his sisters wouldn't stoop to our level and change him themselves. They're too high and mighty for that." I shift from foot to foot, feeling a little nerves. The action didn't escape him however. He growled ferociously and picked me up by my throat. _"What did you do!?"_ I grasp at his large clawed hand to try to pry it off. It was no use however, as his grip was like an iron clamp on my throat. "It wasn't my fault. He was walking through the forest when I was eating. His scent lingered in the wind while I was still in a frenzy." I gasp out. Only I realize I'm not the one talking. I'm not the one being hung in the air by my throat and being questioned about a weakling who was attacked and had two sisters. I wasn't the one talking. I was the one they were talking about. The wolf threw me, no, the one I was seeing through across the clearing like he weighed less than a football. He landed and rolled into a tree. "I should _kill you_ for this. You know not to eat anything until at least eleven so no one else stumbles across you at night. And what was with that Silena and Charles bullcrap." the larger wolf snarls. "They were defiling my hunting grounds. They were alone and the opportunity was great." he coughed and stood back up. By this time I realized that the wolf whose eyes I was looking through was none other than Travis Stoll and that he was the one who had attacked me. I also understood that he was the one that killed Silena and Charles and not me. But what the larger wolf mean by 'his sisters wouldn't stoop to our level and change him themselves.' how could my sister's change me. They'd have to be….. Oh my god!

Someone grabs my shoulders and shakes me vigorously. My own eyes snap open and I find myself face to face with Percy Jackson. I Push him away and scoot into my headboard. "What the hell are you doing here!? How'd you even get in here? My door was locked and this room it on the second floor." he puts his hands up like he was trying to show that he wasn't here to harm me. I responded by scooting further down my bed to the corner where my headboard met the wall. He sighed and unlocked my door. He opened it and my sisters stepped inside. They both crossed their arms and looked to the floor. "Firstly, I got in here by climbing the tree on the other side of the house and crossing the roof to swing into your open window. Secondly, your sisters have some things to explain to you.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

I sat there in complete silence. Did this have anything to do with the dream I just had? My sisters move closer and Bianca sits on my bed as Hazel sits at my desk chair. I look from one to the other waiting for one of them to speak first. Bianca sighs and says, "look, we know you have a lot of questions, but we don't have all the answers. The only thing we're sure of is that you have become something like us and we don't know exactly how that happened." I nod my head. "That part I'm clear on. I've watched enough lame horror movies to realize I'm a werewolf. I just didn't realize you guys were also. And I don't have a lot of question. I have a billion and one. Who turned you? How long have you been werewolves? Have you been faking being vegetarians for all this time. And how does _he_ know about all this stuff and I don't." I say pointing at Percy who had decided it was a good idea to lean against my signed Ironman poster.

Bianca looked a little taken aback by all the questions. Hazel saved her by answering them. "We weren't turned, we were born this way, we became full fledged werewolves when we each turned fourteen, for the human part of our lives we were vegetarians, but the wolf part needs a constant supply of meat or we go into a frenzy and Percy found out all this before you because he is also a full fledged werewolf." I take that all in while she catches her breath. So they were born werewolves. Then why hadn't I become one when I turned fourteen instead of being turned? "Why did I not become a werewolf then? I'm your full blood brother so don't we have the same genes?" my eyes widened. "Was _mom_ a werewolf?" I ask. Bianca answered my questions this time. "No, mom wasn't a werewolf. That's from dad's side of the family. And we don't really know why you didn't become a werewolf. Normal male werewolves mature into full fledged wolves after they turn sixteen. Percy went through the transformation two years ago and his mother helped him through it." I frown at this information. "I thought you said you changed when you turned fourteen." I say confused. "We did." Bianca confirms. "Then why do guys-" "Have you ever been told that girls mature faster than guys. Well it's true in both humans and werewolves." Hazel said, cutting me off.

Percy stepped forward. "They called me after they were sure something was up. I was the one who found you in the woods the night you were attacked. I smelt the blood and the presence of another wolf. I ran to help but heard a weird whistling sound and found you bleeding and the other wolf running away with an arrow in its arm. The wound was smoking so I assume the arrow head was made of silver. Stuff hurts like hell." I shake my head in confusion. "I still don't understand how you even know my sisters or why they called you." I say. Percy looked a little shocked at the news. "Wait,you never told him. I've been here for almost a year and he hasn't known." he says looking at my sisters. "We were waiting for the right time to tell him. You don't just tell someone that kind of thing like it's no big deal. You have to work up to it." Hazel answered back. "Tell me what?" I ask curiously. Bianca sighs heavily. "Nico Di Angelo, meet your cousin Perseus Jackson." Percy held out his hand. "Nice to meet you officially."

I stare at him in shock. I didn't think I had a cousin on even my mom's side of the family tree. But apparently I had been going to school with my cousin for over a year and I had had no idea. Talk about a plot twist. "So, we're cousins on-" "your dad's side. My dad is his brother. They both meet my mom in main an she and my dad fell in love instantly. Then your dad met your mom after they moved back here." I don't think I really needed the family history. I turn back to my sisters. "So you didn't know who attacked me?" I asked. "Their scent wasn't familiar. I thought it might be a passerby who smelt all the blood from the earlier attacks." Bianca said. "Ya, he was totally just passing by. To get back to his house before his brother noticed he was missing probably." I grumble to myself. Hazel perked up her head and looked in my direction. "You know who attacked you don't you?" she asked. Right. Super hearing. "I just found out that it was Travis. He was talking to another, larger, wolf about me. They were talking about me and how I wasn't a werewolf and how Travis attacked me and how, thank god, he killed Silena and Charles and not me." I tried to explain. They all looked at me like I had gone insane. "How did you find all this out? Did you go into the woods or something?" asked Bianca worriedly. "No. I just dreamed about it before Percy woke me up. I was seeing everything through Travis's eyes." I say trying not to sound like I needed to be in an insane asylum.

My sister's worried looks stayed etched on their faces. Percy however had on a look of understanding. "I'm so stupid! You were turned not born. You'll get the wolf flash." He said it like that meant something. I gave him a blank look. "Oh. Right. You don't know what that is. Basically it happens when someone is turned into a werewolf. You see what the one who turned you sees when you sleep. It connects you to that person until, one, they die or, two, they are no longer a werewolf." Well that makes sense now why I thought I killed Silena and Charles. I have this wolf flash thingy. I refocus at the part about the person turning you no longer being a werewolf. "There's a cure for being a werewolf?" I ask. "Well, it's not really a cure. Yes, you'll stop being a werewolf and anyone you turned will turn back as well, but it's not a simple 'take potion and am fixed' kind of deal. The person who turned you must die in order for the chain to be broken. You have to kill the person to truly be freed of the curse, otherwise you would still have some wolfish traits about you." he concludes. I shake my head. "I don't think Travis really deserves to die. Besides, now I'm a full member of the werewolf family, right?" Bianca looks at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You'll only become a full fledged werewolf on your first full moon. There are three 'full' moons every month, but the true full moon is the second full moon of the month. You do change during the other two, but not as fully as on the true moon. And you were turned, not born a werewolf. We are what our kind call 'wolfborn' or 'true wolves' while you are what we call 'wolf phased' or 'cursed' . Wolf phased are more bloodthirsty and wild since their blood mixed with wolf venom and weren't born with the wolf gene so their bodies aren't accustomed to it. We think that because mom was human you got the wolf gene as a recessive trait instead of a dominant trait. Werewolves and humans usually don't mate so there's little to no information on the offspring conceived." she said sounding like she was teaching a history class.

"So what does that mean for me?" I ask no one in particular. "It means that when the full moon comes for your first time, you will have to be locked in the cellular and chained to a wall. You'll want to feed and you won't care if you eat animal or human, friend or enemy. You'll be the equivalent to one of the monsters in those 'lame horror movies'." says Percy from his spot behind Bianca. I go completely numb from his answer to my question. I'll be a monster. My mind flashes back to the dream I had earlier. The large wolf who Travis seemed to take orders from and appeared to be more cold and cruel than any monster I could ever imagine. Hazel seemed to be having similar thoughts because she interrupted the conversation. "What I don't understand is who is this 'larger wolf' from Nico's wolf flash. The way it sounds to me is that he's an alpha wolf. We don't want to try and take him down if that's true. He would tear us apart." I look at my sisters worriedly. "Why would you go after them?" Percy turns back to me. "They're killing innocent people. They're not even trying to feed at this point. They just enjoy the kill. They have to be stopped before they kill again." I understood that they had to be stopped, but I didn't want my sisters going anywhere near something that dangerous. I especially didn't like the sound of that 'alpha wolf' thing. Hazel made it sound like he was above them in a ranking order. Like he could put them under his control and command. He was someone who liked to play with people and didn't have the slightest care if they got hurt. He was someone who would make people fear him and make them do what he wanted. My eyes widened as I realized why that scar seemed so familiar. It was because I saw it on a smirking face on almost a daily bases. Everything clicked together and I uttered the one name that fit the monster in my dream perfectly. "Luke" My sisters look at me with confused looks. Percy just looked stunned. "Luke is the alpha wolf."


	11. Chapter 11

-I apologize to everyone of my readers for the delay in my writing. A lot of stuff is happening in my life at the moment and I don't get a lot of time to sit down and write. I also have an ADHD and dyslexia sunday with writer's block drizzled on top that happens to be my life. I know these are lame excuses and you are mad that I just stopped writing but I promise that I will try my hardest to continue this story and give you a proper beginning, middle and end. I am really sorry and I know how you feel. I hate it when a writer just stops writing in the middle of the story as well. Please forgive me and bare with me and my sad, sad excuses. I appreciate you all and I love to read the reviews you guys send me. I appreciate all the help and constructive criticisms I can get. Potatoe Man out!-


End file.
